This invention relates generally to operating systems used to control computer systems.
The basic input/output system (BIOS) is a set of software routines that test hardware setup, start the operating system, and support the transfer of data among hardware devices. BIOS is stored in a memory so that it can be executed when the computer is turned on. The BIOS uses the CMOS setup utility, accessible at boot time, for setting up certain system options such as the date and time, the kind of drives and the port configuration.
When the microprocessor is turned on or reset, it begins at a special memory location near the top of a real mode addressing range. This location holds a special program instruction called the boot code—a jump vector that points to another address where the BIOS code actually begins. The BIOS instructs the microprocessor to run through all the known components of the system and to determine whether they are operating properly. The microprocessor then begins the actual boot-up process. The BIOS code instructs the microprocessor to jump to a section of code to read the first sector of the storage medium such as a hard disk drive that contains start-up information. The program code then takes over from the BIOS and instructs the microprocessor how to load the operating system, usually from a hard disk drive, to start the computer.
An operating system is software that controls the allocation and usage of hardware resources such as memory, central processing unit time and peripheral devices. Some well known operating systems include the Windows® 98, Windows® CE, Windows® NT, MAC OS, UNIX, LINUX and BE operating systems.
With any operating system, problems may arise. During the boot process, it may be determined that the operating system, as stored, is corrupted. In such cases, it is normally necessary to undertake a time consuming procedure to re-load the operating system from a disk provided by the computer system manufacturer.
In addition, the operating system provider may provide fixes or improvements collectively termed “updates” herein. Periodically, updates become available. Normally, these updates may be acquired for download or for reading from a disk from the operating system provider.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to re-load an operating system due to operating system corruption or the availability of updates.